codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo Abel
Hugo Abel is a character in Garage Kids. He is a student at Kadic Academy, along with his younger step-brother, Charlie. While he does not look very noticeable, he is one of the students who is the most suspicious regarding the activities of the Xanadu Warriors. Appearance Hugo is rather short for his age, being even shorter than Odd when compared. He has flat brown hair hidden under a navy-blue cap and wears a red sweatshirt over a white undershirt, along with a pair of tan trousers and dark brown shoes. Personality On the surface, Hugo is rather easy-going and friendly, albeit still capable of teasing people should the mood strike him, as well having a dry tone much like Sebastian. However, Hugo is dangerously protective of his younger brother, Charlie. While this makes him capable of calming the younger boy down, it also makes him extremely paranoid of others should they attempt to harm him. Because of these traits, Hugo can reveal himself to be rather short-tempered, even more so than Ulrich at times. He is rather eager to attempt to find out just what the Xanadu Warriors have gotten themselves into, with plans to call the police, showing that he is willing to get rid of anything that might harm his younger sibling, even if his friends are involved. The only person who has tried to calm him out of this paranoia, and succeeding, has been Amare, showing that Hugo has a great deal of trust in him. Sebastian has also had some success, mainly by convincing Hugo to be more cautious and to wait it out, due to his own suspicions. Beyond this though, Hugo can have a rather lazy disposition at times, and his relationship with his brother is like that of what one might expect of a sibling relationship when all is said and done. Biography Hugo came to Kadic the same day with his brother as many other children in his grade did. He became friends with Sebastian, Jeremie, Ulrich, Milly and Tamiya, and Amare during this period of time. The eight children eventually founded a stake of territory in the city's underpasses to use as a private hang-out. Hugo would eventually join the school's baseball team along with Amare, and displayed an amount of fear and disgust towards Milly's teddy bear. During this period of time, Hugo, like many other people, immediately figured out that Ulrich had a massive crush on Yumi Ishiyama, and when Milly eventually dragged the girl over to one of their meetings, Hugo made sure to comment on this obvious fact to an annoyed Ulrich before taking his leave. That night, a massive storm struck the city, leaving the kids stranded under a break in the weather allowed them to rush back over to their dormitories. Hugo witnessed a stray cable about to strike Milly and Tamiya, and had to comfort his brother over the near-disaster that occurred. The next day, when Milly's teddy bear had somehow reappeared, with no one having bothered to retrieve it, Hugo became somewhat suspicious, but overall didn't think too much of the affair. Eventually, when an intervention was being staged for Milly, who had run off crying due to pressure from Sebastian, Hugo attempted to give Milly similar life advice that he had given his brother, only to receive the response that Milly's stuffed animal was alive, and was soon forced to run for his life as the automaton attempted to kill them all. Hugo was somewhat sarcastic towards Teddy, but ultimately was enraged when Milly revealed her reasons for allowing him to control her. When the crisis was over, he was grimly satisfied at Milly's punishment, and spent the next few weeks glaring at her in annoyance. Throughout the next month, Hugo became increasingly suspicious of the Xanadu Warriors, which only mounted when Odd Della-Robbia was introduced to the group, having been brought into the fold without knowledge. Hugo attempted to grill answers out of Odd, but thanks to the latter's Anticipation power, he was able to avoid this. Hugo remained stubborn and angry for the rest day, resulting in Amare having to calm him down at several points. Basis Hugo was based off of one of the characters seen in Les Enfants, who made the transition for usage as promotional art when Garage Kids was slated for initial development. This character was removed by the time the series concept became Code Lyoko.Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Kadic Academy Students